Well It's Actually A Funny Story
by XxJrHazardxX
Summary: Sam planned on eating, going out and getting laid, that's all. How the hell did all this happen from, that one simple plan?


"Room is mine tonight dean" Sam said as he walked into the bathroom. Dean looked up from his forkful of pie, as Castiel continued to eat without him. "Come again?" "That's what she said" Sam spit out his mouthwash and laughed at Cas's remark while he turned the water on to get it warm. "I said the rooms is mine tonight you and Cas can sleep in the Impala or get another room" Dean turned from the snickering angel and placed his fork down and gave his brother a look of confusion that rivaled one of Castiel's. "I'm still not understanding what's going on here Sam, why am I leaving my comfortable bed to sleep in Baby or getting another room" "He's bringing some back to have sex with" Dean's head snapped to the angel next to him, his eyes went wide at the Castiel's bluntness. Dean continued to stare at Cas as Sam began washing his face. Feeling the eyes on him as he ate can turned to dean mouth still of pie "Wha? 'M ri" he gave a muffles response as he chewed. "No. Just NO! Sammy doesn't do that he's all noble and crap, he just isn't a one night kind of guy." "He is tonight" Sam added as he pulled his suit jacket back on, deciding to change back into the suit from earlier that day before heading to the graveyard for the first simple salt and burn they had done in a long time.

Cas moved to the recliner next to the small couch, taking the pie with him, as Sam moved to sit down and began to eat his salad, "No." It was a barely audible whisper "Excuse me?" Sam looked up at his brother Shock plastered on his face. "I said NO!" Dean got up from his seat furious and stomped into the kitchen, and began pouring himself a drink. "What the hell do you mean "No" Dean!?" Sam marched into the kitchenettes doorway. "I mean you aren't going anywhere Sammy!" He slammed his fist on the counter cracking the glass he held in his hand. "That's not really up to you!" "The hell it's not! Damn it Sammy we JUST get fuckin SATAN off your brain and now you just want to go out like there wasn't anything wrong! Fuck no!"

Sam closed his eyes, tightened his fists and took a deep breath, using all his control to not simply scream a well-deserved 'Fuck off' to his older brother and to simply explain what he was doing "Dean, you're right I all that did just happen and no there is no way that we can pretend that it didn't..." "You're damn right!" His brother cut him off as he discarded the cracked glass and grabbed another one fixing himself a new drink and shoving his way past his brother and back to his seat pulling the half eaten pie away from Cas "Aww, I was still eating that." Dean turned to Cas and simply glared as he began eating his pie again with renewed vigor. Sam took another deep breath and walked back towards his brother. "Exactly Dean I can't just put it behind me. I've been, for lack of a better word, 'fixed' for a while now. And since that time it's been case after case after case. Leviathan after leviathan, lead after lead. We finally hit a lull with the cases and its wrong for me to want to breathe a little?!" "NO! It's not that at all!" "Then what is it man?! Help me understand the problem!" "There is no problem, what do you need to go out for anyway?" Dean had calmed down some, his voice losing some edge in exchange for a seemingly more level-headed demeanor.

Sam plopped down into his seat on the small couch that their room held and picked his food back up. "I need to get laid dean plain and simple." Sam let out a small chuckle. "I meal honestly with all the Complete utter BULLSHIT that has been happening, then me kind of going off the deep end with the whole Lucifer business, bro I mean it's been a while. Now we hit a dry spell of EVERYTHING, while it is suspicious, it is also the perfect and most likely the only opportunity I'll have for a while to end my own dry spell. I mean we all don't just have a brunet archangel to go out and fuck whenever we feel the urge" Sam let out a chuckle as he finished and looked at his brothers face it read pure shock, forkful of pie still in front of his mouth.

"Oh Cas here you go I forgot to give this to you" He Slid the bag on the table towards the angel "What's this?" "I picked it up for you while I was at the diner, I remember you mentioning that you had acquired a taste for ground beef during that whole Famine thing so I got you a bacon cheese burger and a Cherry Vanilla pie" Cas pulled the bag toward him opened it and took a deep inhale and swallowed deep. "Thanks Sam this smells amazing" He Smiled at the younger Winchester, who returned the smile "No problem man" Sam resumed eating, ignoring the incredulous look he received from Dean as Cas pulled his food from the bag. "Dean, can you grab me and Cas a drink from the fridge?" "Nope" "Why not?" He gave an unintelligible reply as he chewed his pie "Huh?" "Cause aint shit in there" Sam let out a deep sigh. "Can you go grab us something from the convince store across the street? I forgot to pick something up while I was out."

Dean let out an exasperated sigh "Really dude you pick pie time to ask me you a favor, AND you're kicking me out the room tonight, I don't know man?" He looked at Sam expecting answer "PLEASE Dean?" He look at dean with his big puppy dog eyes and a look of sincere need "OH NO! Not this time ya big 'ol moose" He quickly turned his head away. Cas smirked at the display and quietly placed his burger down on the table. "LALALALALALA! No way Sammy I'm not falling for it." Cas chuckled as he shook his head left and right with his fingers in his ears, taking extreme measures to avoid looking at his brother. Cas rose from seat and moved over to the couch, he placed his finger over his lips as Sam looked at him wondering what he was doing. He pushed Sam back some, and gently sat himself on his lap and snuggled into his chest and wrapped his arms around the taller male. 'He's heavier that he looks that trench coat and suit really do hide a lot. He may be small then but he's really muscled but not overly so.' He stared at Cas lost in his own thoughts and the angel chuckled. "Something wrong?" Sam whispered, Cas Simply shook his head and smiled "Nothing just be ready" He smiled at the confused look on Sams face, he tilted his head at Dean and a look of realization then a smirk settled on Sams face as he nodded.

Sam reached out and tapped Dean on the shoulder. His brother let out a exasperated sigh took his fingers from his ears and turned farther away from his brother, eyes still closed "What Sammy I'm not doing it!" he fumbled around on the table for his pie, eventually finding it and picking up his plate and fork to take another bite "Please Dean" Cas kept his voice smooth and even as he spoke. Deans head snapped to the right as he opened his eyes. The sight that made him drop his fork. Sams' big hazel-brown and Cas' bright blue puppy eyes looking into him, both pleading with him, for something to drink. "All we want is something to drink is too much to ask for?" He buried his face deeper into Sams chest, but keeping his eyes on Dean. Dean swallowed hard, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water gasping for air. "Please Dean?" Castiel's voice broke just a touch as he said the name. Sam felt wetness fall against his shirt and looked down to see tears streaming down the angels face. Sam buried his head into the angels dark buried my head into his hair, "Shh it's Okay Cas, Dean will go grab us something. I promise." he looked at Dean pleading look in my eyes "Isn't that right Dean?" making his voice a little sharper as he spoke. Dean still looked like a fish out of water as he placed his pie down "Yeah... yeah I'll be right back, just stop the tear thing"

Dean patted Cas's head, as he smiled at Dean "Thanks dean" Sam spoke he waved it off as he left the room closing the door behind him. "Well that worked quite well wouldn't you say?" Cas shifted in Sam's lap and reached out and slid his food to himself. He grabbed his burger and buried his side back into Sams large chest so they could both see the TV. "Uhh Cas." "Hm?" The angel looked up at him mouth of food. Sam felt his face heating up as he looked into those bright blue eyes, he shook his head "Do you plan, on uhh getting off me?" the angle swallowed "No, no I don't." As he reach for some fries. "Might I ask why?" Cas looked at him again "Well…" Sam started as Cas put a few fries into his mouth "You're comfortable." Sam swallowed the food in his mouth, "Comfortable?" The angel nodded and leaned back against the larger body and continued eating his food, as if to end the conversation. Sam simply shrugged his shoulders "Can you hand me my food?" Cas leaned forward and grabbed the Caesar salad off the table and handed it to Sam, and they settled into a comfortable silence.

Sam sat his empty salad bowl on the table as Cas reached forward to grab his pie from the table. They settled back into their places on the couch. Cas humming happing as he ate his pie as Sam channel surfed. He finally settled on some crappy TV movie, as he got lost in his own thoughts, "Would you like a bite?" Sam blinked and looked down at the angel in his lap, "Sorry say again?" "Would you like some pie? It's really good, I think you'll enjoy it" Sam blinked a few more times and shook the blush off his face again "Yea sure" Cas held a forkful up to his mouth and Sam cleaned the fork off "Mmm! That's really good!" Sam said his mouth full of pie. "Indeed it is" Castiel looked up at sam and narrowed his eyes pulled sam down by his shirt. "C-c-cas?!" the angel said nothing and instead ran his tongue over the corner of Sams mouth, "You had some pie filling on you" The angel stated before releasing the now lightly wrinkled. "Oh… okay then" a heavy blush on both their faces as they continued watch each other for what seemed like hours. Sam broke their trance as he shook and leaned back on the couch, Castiel following him. "Cas sit up for a second." He did so as Sam moved his arm to the back of the couch. "okay go ahead" the angel leaned back against the man and felt the arm come to rest around his waist as he continued to eat his pie as they waited for dean to return.


End file.
